


In Which There Isn't Much Attempt

by KennaM



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenges [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romantic or platonic, reads as either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted ficlet. Abed wants to cosplay and Annie doesn't feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which There Isn't Much Attempt

“But we’ve still got your Temporary Constable Geneva outfit,” Abed repeated.

“And I’m still going skiing with Jeff,” Annie said, then added, in a more hesitant tone, “and I don’t know how I feel about dressing up in a big public place like that? I’ve never been to a convention before.”

She could tell he looked disappointed, but he nodded the same way he always did when he felt resigned. “That’s OK. Your first convention should always be in costume but I understand if it’s intimidating. You’ll still hang out with me and Troy until you have to leave, right?”

“Of course!” Annie said, then offered a hopeful smile. “And maybe, sometime later, we could dress up - just the two of us - even if we don’t have a dreamatorium to play in.”

She expected Abed to reply with his usual ‘that would be nice’, but instead he frowned and said “that might be a bit weird, Annie. I mean we can try it, but I’m not sure how it would turn out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://pagesofkenna.tumblr.com/post/47516568256/30-day-otp-writing-challenge-day-7-cosplaying).


End file.
